The Unknown Theif Princess
by Slytheren-Ryous-girl
Summary: What oothe itle implies. but if you want o know the secrets like how she know Theif king Bakura. or what she has against atem


Note: oky so i am starting this story in the middle of another one i am writing so i will be going back and fortth between them My computer sucks ass and dosn't spell check or anything plus im 13 thirteen so yeah. And also i don't own anything and this is totally ramdom and it came to me while watching season five, so yeah... and also (again) Atem and the rest of the yamis are 19 through out this fic.

Ancient Egyption names: Girl ( I looked them up)  
>Amunet- the hidden one Bast- to devouer Sakhmet- one who is power ******************************************************************************************************<br>Atem, king of Egypt was looking up at Akefia Bakura, who was up on a roof top of one of the towns houses, while he was on his horse as was Bakura. Bakura not to long ago had just discrassed his family's name, and started the war.  
>Bakura having his Diabound, a monster who could hide in the darkness, with him made Atem think of only one thing to do. Call apon an Egyption God.<br>"Bakura! Your rain of terror will be over very soon!" Atem yelled up at Bakura. "I call apon Slither the sky Dragon! Come help me with this fight."  
>Atem held up his left hand and Slither apeard ready to help.<br>"You foolish Pharoah, Our monsters are of eaquel strength." Bakura called back down.  
>Atem was about to attack when a young girl who looked about 15, jumped in front of bakura. Being Fifteen it made four years younger than the Pharoah and bakura. She wore a one peice, sleevless Egpytion garmet(the dress thingy's) that went half way down her thighs and ripped a bit at the bottem. She also wore a golden long sleeve robe that went down to the back of her knees, she had long raven black hair that red at the very tips with messy bangs that went in her face and covered her eyes abit. Almost like the phaoah's hair except hers went down to the small of her back and her bangs were not lighting shaped and were dark raven ccolor that almost looked blue, instead of yellow, and on her left wrist was a DiaDhank.<br>"What are you doing here?" Afekia asked alarmed.  
>"If you wanna beat, that thing"She said pointing a the mighty sky dragon" then your going to need my help and the help of an even stronger monster, and i'm sorry but it's one of light."<br>"If your going to help just hurry up already." Bakura said annoyed. The girl rolled her eyes, as she raised her wrist and the pharoah stared in shock.  
>*could it be?...* he thought to himself.<br>"Great beast of the sky Please haer my cry Transform yourself from orb of light And bring me victory in this fight Envelop the desert in your glow And cast your rage upon my foe Unlock powers deep within So that together we may win Appear in this shadow game as I call your name WINGED DRAGON OF RA!" was what the girl shouted next, a beam of bright light rained down fom the sky toward her wich made her stagger back a bit, but she kept standing.  
>"It can't be! only the chosen Pharoah and one other is supposed to be able to summon the beast!..." Shouted Seto the high preist.<br>"Then that must mean!-" but another gaurd was cut short as RA appeard in the sky giving out a furrocius roar.  
>"Now my Dragon attack and distroy your fellow GOD." The mistery girl shouted and as she did she jumped on the back of Bakuras horse and holding on the his back as they sped off.<br>"Good luck pharoah! you'll need itt! HAHAHAHAHA!" was what was shouted from Bakura as the left from sight.  
>The dragon of light attacked Slither and they both dissapeared.<br>****************************************************************************************************** Atem awoke in his bed with a cold sweat and was shaking and breathin heavily. That dream it could only mean one thing to him.  
>"S-she is back. She has been reancarnated. T-that is the only thing this dream could mean." he said to himself.<br>"Yami whats wong?" Yugi said from his bed.  
>It had been two years since the pharoah had beat Bakura back in Egypt. And one year since he, Bakura and Marik had come back with ther own body's. It was also the day that the mellenium items had returned. Altthough they had made copy's of the selfs so both the ritful owners had one. Seto Kaiba was offered the rod since he originaly owned it but turned it down remembeing how it ruined his battle city tourdement and it also used to be home to a ragging phyco path.<br>Bakua and Marik had also made up and were BPIC. (Best Partners In Crime).  
>"It's nothig Aibou..."Atem looked at the clock. 2:00am "I'll tell you in th morning. try and get some sleep."<br>"O..o..okay...Yammmi" Yugi replied as he fell back asleep

The next morning after Atem and Yugi had breakfast and brushed ther teeth. They sat down in the living room. It was Tuesday morning around 10:00am they did not have school do to the fact it was only July 20th. The sun came through the windows and put a glare on the T.V. no one was watching.  
>"Ok Yami grandpa is out will you please tell me now?" Pestered Yugi.<br>"ok but before I do you have to promise that you'll understand and listen o the whole story okk?"  
>Yugi nodded his head.<br>"Well back in Egypt befor I was Pharoah, when I was prince I...I...I had...a sister. And she was banished from the palace at only the age of six while i was nine years old. Yugi ther wasa princess of Egypt an I think she has benn Reancarnated in this time and this city and I have to find her ad make things right." Yami said as Yugi eye's became wide.

Note : Oooooohhh a ccliff hanger wat do u think?


End file.
